


The Name

by Erdbeermilch



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdbeermilch/pseuds/Erdbeermilch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan have some trouble with finding out which last name they'll have after their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3. 
> 
> Edited: 14-09-2014

"Lochte Phelps sounds so great, _so_ great, really, MP c’mon."

Michael sighs heavily. They’re discussing for at least 2 hours now and it seems to be a never ending discussing because Ryan finds more and more arguments for the name Lochte Phelps and against the name Phelps-Lochte, which is Michael’s preference, but Michael won’t give up.

"L comes first in alphabet," Ryan points out and sneaks a glance to Michael, who’s sitting next to him on the couch.

Actually they planned to take the dogs out, eat something, watch football together and have some sex after. Well, they came to the eating part of the plan and now they _are_ watching football but Ryan brought up the topic about their new last name after their marriage before the game even started so neither of them really concentrates on the game. Michael really hopes the next point of the plan will be processed as planned.

"I won more medals than you so my name has the right to be the first."

Ryan coughs on the crisps he’s eating.

Michael was quiet for most of the time of this discussing but now that he finally said something, which seems to shock Ryan in some kind of way, a little half-smile curves his lips.

"My argument is good, huh?" Michael asks teasingly and smirks.

"I have a trillion arguments more than you and your one little argument doesn’t count." He snorts but is obviously not amused about Michael suddenly throwing an argument out which Ryan can’t deny because Michael truly won more medals than Ryan.

"Baby, we are going to marry in 3 months, we have enough time to think about our new last name later anyway."

"Don’t baby me now," Ryan says with a pout, "I’m mad at you."

Michael suddenly starts to laugh. "I didn’t do anything."

"You just waited until I ran out of arguments until you can bring up your argument which shoots me down because there’s nothing I can hold against it! You’re so evil MP, damn." Ryan makes a whiny noise.

Michael laughs again, leans his head back on the couch and looks at Ryan.

"C’mon, you almost convinced me tho, baby, your arguments are so great."

Ryan cocks his head slightly to one side and his lips quirk at the corners. "Really?"

Michael nods. "Yep, you just need to beg me a bit more to put Lochte at the first place and then I give up .. maybe."

Ryan smirks and gets up just to sit down on Michael’s lap again. "If we take Lochte Phelps you can have your little line between our names, which you want so much."

"The hyphen."

"Exactly that thingy.."

"Do you think that’s a compromise?" Michael looks in Ryan’s eyes, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Fuck yeah, I think that is a very good compromise actually. And if you say yes to that super, unbeatable, unbelievable compromise you’ll get rewarded."

A second later they kiss, slowly and passionately. Ryan is smiling into the kiss, knowing he’ll win this discussion.

But Ryan wouldn’t be mad if his name wouldn’t be the first actually. He just likes to win but if Phelps would be the first name of their new double name it would be fine too because Ryan is happy that Michael really wants to give him his name as prove for their love. Even if they wouldn’t need an extra prove. Both know how much they love each other. They love each other endlessly, no prove needed.

Michael breaks the kiss humming a little. "You didn’t convince me yet, stop smiling like an idiot." He laughs.

Ryan laughs too, moving his hands softly under Michael’s shirt. He leans down and starts to give Michael’s neck soft kisses. Michael moans softly and Ryan starts to open Michael’s belt. "Bedroom," Michael says; voice thick and low.

Ryan laughs quietly on Michael’s neck. "Oh I don’t know if we should go already, I didn’t convince you yet." Ryan moves his hand on Michael’s hard dick, which is still covered with a lot of fabric, and rubs it.

Michael moans again, louder this time. "Ryan, bedroom."

Ryan laughs and gets up. He pulls Michael with him and together they stumble up in their bedroom. Ryan lies down and Michael crawls over him, leaning in a kiss again. Hard and hungry this time.

After a while of messy kissing, Michael kisses Ryan’s neck and bites in it.

Ryan groans. "Ouch!"

"You have to obey me tonight or your name is gonna be Ryan Phelps." Michael grins and Ryan makes a face.

"Seriously you're so evil, I don’t even know why I’m gonna marry you.."

"Because you love me. I’m hot, funny and good in bed." Michael kisses Ryan’s nose softly and strokes his jaw.

"Ah yeah I knew there was something, but I really can’t remember how good you are in bed."

"Well I have to show you again, mh?"

"Mhmh."

***

Eventually they lay together in bed, sweaty and breathing hard. Ryan’s head lays on Michael’s chest and Michael’s left arm is wrapped around Ryan.

"You’re so great in bed, MP," Ryan says while moving his finger slowly over Michael’s stomach, drawing little circles.

"I know." Michael laughs a bit and keeps grinning after.

Ryan rolls his eyes but smile. "Hey what about some ‘Oh yeah baby and you’re so hot in bed, that’s why I am so fucking great in bed’ or ‘mh yeah baby it’s because you turn me on so much that I can’t hold myself back and turn into a sex god’?!"

Michael laughs again and Ryan laughs too. Looking up to his lover Ryan gives Michael a kiss on his lips. "You know how much you turn me on and how hot you are, don’t you?"

"I know." Ryan smiles and moves his hand up to stroke along Michael’s jaw. "Sooo.."

"Lochte-Phelps."

"Oh my god, really?!" Ryan’s lip turn into a huge grin, his cheeks starts to hurt but he can’t stop it.

"Yeah really." Michael smiles to Ryan and seeing Ryan’s big grin makes Michael melt inside. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Ryan kisses Michael again and moves to lie on the top of him. "You’re so perfect, Michael Lochte-Phelps."

Michael rolls his eyes laughing. "We aren’t even married yet!"


End file.
